


千幻 | 香气 （车部分）

by KanraUta



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraUta/pseuds/KanraUta
Summary: 全文见lofter。





	千幻 | 香气 （车部分）

石神千空的大脑可以容纳世间万象，从天文地理到数字物化，几乎无所不知。可是，他的心却太小了，小到只能放得下一个人。此时，那个人就在自己的怀抱里，就在自己的眼底。只需要伸出手，就可以轻抚对方柔软的腰肢，只需要抬起头，双目就可以凝视那个人灿若星辰的眼眸。  
石神千空能记得3700年前的任何事，却无法记住自己是怎样将浅雾幻推倒在身下的。他只能看到对方那张带着惊讶，却又有几分理所当然的脸。  
“我并不喜欢被人强迫……”许是察觉到了千空此刻的状态，慌乱在幻的脸上一闪而过，随即又化为了然，“你知道的。”  
尽管了解幻擅长揣摩人心，可是被直截了当地戳穿内心所想，还是让千空有些讶异。毕竟喜欢幻的心情，连他自己都不敢承认，结果却被最不想被知道的人逮了个正着。  
一定是被诱惑了。被那种只有幻才会有的香气。不然凭自己可以维持3700年的意志，百分之一百亿不会做出这种冲动的事。千空深吸一口气，脑子清醒了些许，正想从幻身上离开，却不料被抓住了手腕。  
“不过，如果是小千空的话，那就算不得强迫。”他一如既往的露出轻浮的笑意，眼底的认真却毫不掩饰地流露而出。  
那香气萦绕在千空的身侧，如果勾魂的迷香，将科学家的灵魂牢牢地封锁在了浅雾幻的掌控里。  
“我可以哦，小千空。”幻吻了一下千空的耳际，轻声说道。  
是谁先开始亲吻对方的已经不重要了。昏暗的光线里，石神千空凝视着浅雾幻的眼睛。那双眼眸时而嬉笑，时而警惕，更多的时候是令人捉摸不透。可那有什么关系呢？现在，浅雾幻的眼睛里只有石神千空，仿佛眼前人，就是全世界。  
千空下意识地潜下身，亲吻着幻的眉头。他的手探入了幻的衣服里，轻柔却又带着情色意味地抚摸着幻细瘦的背脊。许是千空长期沉迷工作，他的手掌上有一层薄薄的茧，但正是这种细碎又令人无法忽视的摩擦感，令幻的身体不由自主地颤抖了起来。他伏在千空的肩头，一声声喘息着，有几分急切，也有几分慌忙。  
浅雾幻很少会露出惊慌的样子，除非他愿意伪装。平日里的幻表现得太过于轻浮和难以捉摸，以至于千空在被他勾引的一瞬间，差点以为幻并非第一次。然而此刻，因为千空的拥抱和爱抚，他的手指按压在千空的肩头，一下一下，每一次，都在告诉千空，他的不知所措。  
千空轻笑了起来。虽说他是个天生工作狂，不近人情，不喜情色，但是对于这种事情，作为一个正常男人，他还是心知肚明的。他搂着幻，一边浅吻对方脖子上的软肉，以激发幻的情欲，一边乘此机会脱下幻的衣服，带着些许不着痕迹的诱导性。  
幻的香气随着衣衫尽褪变得愈加浓烈，毫不留情的冲入了千空的鼻息，环绕着他的大脑，侵吞着他的意识。然而，千空却对此甘之若饴，他依然没有丧失理智，只是遵循自我欲求，贪婪地吸取着幻那种令他着迷的气息。  
是带刺的玫瑰，是冷艳的月色，也是狡黠的灵猫。  
浅雾幻的身体裸露在外，他脸色绯红，眼神里写满了意乱情迷。他不想承认，变成现在这样正是自己的意料之中，也是意欲所求。想看冷静的千空为自己失控，幻太好奇这样的场景。想看千空的目空一切的眼睛里染上自己的身影。他不知道自己什么时候喜欢上石神千空的，是从他在自己受伤的夜晚，侧耳倾听自己的诉求时吗？是在无边黑夜里，点亮这3700年后的第一盏明灯的时候吗？亦或者，石神千空的每一个眼神，每一个动作，送给自己每一件顺手而成的小礼物，在这其中，都让自己无法自控地写满了爱上他的证明吗？  
是这样，也可能不是。  
浅雾幻对于情事，期待之余，也是有几分害怕的。他本以为和石神千空做爱也会是一场研究。千空会如同在进行试验一样抚摸他的身体，指甲犹如手术刀，划过自己炽热的肌肤。然而，他错了。石神千空的吻和他的为人有些不同，比起他平日里的强硬和直白，此刻的千空动作轻缓，甚至有几分迟疑。他的双眸灿若星辰，绝不会太过于柔情蜜意，却可以把温柔全部都送给眼前的浅雾幻。想起这一层，浅雾幻就觉得自己的心潮涌动，两情相悦的满足感，令自己度日如年的暗恋都有了名字。  
石神千空虽然是个整天泡在实验室里的理科男，可是他的身材，却还是令择偶要求极高的浅雾幻心动的。虽然不是第一次看到赤裸身体的千空，可是浅雾幻怎么也想不明白，这个跑几步就要喘半小时的男人，这个天天喜欢指使别人做事的男人，是在什么时候练就那么好的身材的呢？正当他疑惑的时候，千空的吻再次将他的思路打断了。  
“幻老师不专心？”  
“村长大人，小的怎么敢？”  
“那是害怕了？”  
“哪有？”  
千空扬起嘴角，看着小狐狸故作勇敢的模样，想了想，便又低下头：“那就勇敢点，幻老师，我们是在做爱，不是在上刑……”  
“你……！”  
幻虽然平日里吊儿郎当，可当千空，那个完全不近情色的千空，那个村里男生讨论私密话题都不会加入对话的千空，如此无所遮掩地把这种话直言不讳时，他还是大惊失色，一瞬之间竟然红了脸。  
这是怎么回事？他想。石神千空这种理科男，怎么回事！他怎么能……怎么能……  
“你真是……变态！”  
千空笑意更深：“说句做爱就是变态？幻老师怕是百分之一百亿没有经历过更加变态之事。”  
说着，他拉开幻细长的双腿，跪坐在其间，让只属于自己的景色呈现在眼前。  
浅雾幻平时总穿着宽大的和服，但他其实拥有着一双精巧漂亮的腿。他的肌肤白皙细腻，长期不晒太阳的腿部更是令人难以移开视线。此时的千空竟有些庆幸，他庆幸这番景色只有自己能够看到，至少未来，他绝对不会将此拱手相让。  
千空俯下身，细密的吻再次落在了幻赤裸的身体上，留下清晰的红痕。随着幻下意识的攀附，两人的身体交缠，此刻，他们之间没有距离。呼吸即是彼此的生命。  
情欲之火燃烧，只有相爱之人的无隙拥抱才能将其掌控。千空的手抚弄着幻的下体，他听着幻发出甜美的声音。幻的香气和幻的声音，让千空不由自主地沉溺于其中。  
幻释放了出来，他仰着脖子，如同献祭。千空抱着他，一口咬住了幻裸露的脖子。这是无数生物的软肋，是掌控生死的命脉，可是浅雾幻，那个利益至上的浅雾幻，此时却毫无挣扎之意，他抿了抿嘴，将深爱之人拥抱得更紧。  
千空的手指进入了幻的密道，小心翼翼地做着扩张。3700年的岁月，年轻的科学家再怎么以勇敢作为铠甲，可到底还是失去了太多太多。他知道人生本就是遗失的过程，所以他不怕。可是，对于眼前这个人，他不想失去，也不想伤害。千空不想承认，却能看清自我，他知道幻的出现是因为司的探查，他也知道幻最初选择自己的理由是觉得科学王国更为有利，但是，他不愿说的是，自己的努力，也有想要留下幻的成分在，除了需要幻的智慧，更多的，是因为自己的私欲。  
他不愿意幻被抢走，不愿意让幻离开，不愿意失去幻。  
因为爱，理智的科学家，也会变得执着而疯狂。他的心太小了，无法把爱情给其他人，更无法忍受幻接受其他人的爱情。  
包  
“千空……嗯……小千空……”  
“我在。”千空抓住了幻的手腕。  
“快点……我要……”  
在进入的时候，幻紧紧地抱住了千空，如若拥抱着自己此生唯一的珍宝。他主动亲吻着石神千空，亲吻着这个穿越3700年才相见的此生挚爱。  
“幻老师……幻……放松些……”  
“有点……疼……”  
“抱歉……”千空露出了一瞬之间的迟疑。他虽然深陷情欲，可是他的意志却从未离开过自己的大脑。只要幻说停下，他完全有能力把控自己迅速刹车，所以此刻，他停下进入的动作，等待幻的下一步指示。  
“如果太疼……可以不要继续……”  
不料，浅雾幻却对石神千空如同机器人一般的不解风情感受到了不解。他甚至怀疑是不是自己的魅力不够，才让千空能够继续遵循意志行动。但他到底还是敏感的，他知道这是千空对自己的珍惜，这让浅雾幻十分受用。  
幻直起身，攀附在千空的身体上，伸出舌头，舔亲吻着千空的耳垂。他将腿分的更开，一边故作难耐，小幅度地上下摩擦着千空的身体，一手主动将千空的硬物往自己身体里塞。  
“幻……幻老师……？”  
“要……我要千空……快一点……”  
还需要确认什么吗？石神千空倒吸一口气，伸手将浅雾幻按在身下，下身开始大力进出幻的身体。浅雾幻的香气成为了空气的一部分，那双波光流动的明眸，写满了情色的味道，浓稠厚重，是玫瑰花瓣飘落时的嫣丽。浅雾幻的轻浮狡猾和石神千空的高傲睿智，这一刻骨血相融，他们流淌在彼此的生命里，死后会牵着彼此的手下地狱。  
高潮的来临悄无声息。石神千空进入得更深，将自己那份不知所起而一往情深的初恋全部交付给身下那个有着玫瑰花香味的男孩。浅雾幻捂住脸，生理泪水流淌而下，却被拉开他的手的千空吻了个干净。他的身体颤抖着，终于在千空的攻势之下，率先缴械投降。而由于幻的收缩，千空在亦忍不住，到达了顶峰。

（之后结尾见lofter，看完记得去lofter小红心，大拇指呀~）


End file.
